


Operation Stucky

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Tony is a matchmaker, avengers assemble to help, but clintasha is mentioned, this is pure stucky, with a tricky mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, the matchmaker of the Avengers- Tower, has a new, tricky mission. After many failed attempts at setting Stucky up, he turns to the rest of the avengers (and pepper) for advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Stucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysecretstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretstory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Operation Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839821) by [CupcakeTerminal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeTerminal/pseuds/CupcakeTerminal). 



> This is a little one-shot for my lovely friend mysecretstory; thank you for being my constant fanbulance!!  
> This work is kind of inspired by CupcakeTerminal's work 'Operation Sterek'; it's really good, you should read it!  
> Hope you guys enjoy and please leave kudos or comments if so! :D

_‘Damn. Damn damn damn._ _This isn't going as I hoped_ ’’ sighed Tony.

He had kind of become the matchmaker in the tower. He’d gotten Clint and Natasha together as well as Coulson and that cute girl from the reception. Neither had been too difficult, ‘Clintasha’ happened on a made-up SHIELD mission and Coulson was set up to on romantic dinner-date. But his new mission was a harder nut to crack.

He’d already tried the normal stuff, such as the fake mission and leaving anonymous love-letters, but with no result. He’d even tried a love beverage (thanks for that worthless idea Natasha..!!). This called for an emergency meeting.

Tony had gathered everyone in the big living room in Stark Tower. Even Bruce was involved, which means this was no small mission. No, ‘operation Stucky’ was bigger than anything Tony ever had taken on before.

It was obvious to everyone that the two super soldiers were meant for each other; they were just too stubborn to admit it.

“So what are we going to do?” Natasha asked, leaning back in the arm chair. “I have another…”

“No” Clint said harshly. “We’re not making another drink for them. The last one almost got Bucky back to Winter Soldier-mode. Not going through that again”

Natasha gave him a grumpy look and opened her mouth for a witty comeback, but stopped when Tony started talking.

“Clint is right. This is serious business. We need a plan. Something we’ve never tried before, since this is an unusually difficult case. I have an idea...”

This time it was Pepper’s time to interrupt.

“No. No, we’re NOT doing that. It’s ridiculous. That may be plan L, but definitely not plan A.”

“More like plan Y” Natasha interposed, and got an agreeing nod from Pepper.

“But what does then this… operation do?” boomed Thor. “Back in Asgard, we’d set up a marriage for this kind of stuff” he continued as he reached for yet another pop-tart.

Tony sighed again.

“No that’s not how this works… But we’ll call that plan Z.”

Pepper rolled her eyes.

“But honestly guys, we need to think of something.” Tony said. “Everything I’ve tried so far has been an entire waste of time. We need to brainstorm, okay?”

This time, it was Bruce who spoke up.

“I have an idea. Here’s what we’ll do…”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

About a week later, everything was set for Bruce’s plan. It was not long until Christmas and the whole tower needed decorating. Weirdly enough, the billionaire’s ladder had mysteriously *cough* disappeared from the surface of the earth.

Still, the tower needed decorating.

Therefore, Tony came up with a marvellous idea: Bucky and Steve could go around lifting each other to reach the highest corners of the tower.

“Not that I mind lifting someone, it’s just that Steve is kind of heavy; no offence bro. Can’t we lift, like, Tasha or someone not as beefy?” Bucky complained.

“No… No, she is needed in the kitchen with me” Pepper said quickly, smiling bright as Natasha gave her a panicked look. “Those gingerbread cookies won’t bake themselves you know!” she shouted as she pulled Natasha with her out of the room.

“But wouldn’t it be easier if you just got in one of your suits and flew around the tower?” Steve asked Tony.

“No, they are being remodelled and updated and whatever” Tony said, sounding almost casual.

“All of them? You have at least 30”

“….Yes?”

Bucky sighed and grabbed a big box labelled ‘Christmas’.

“Well Steve, we better get going if we’re supposed to fix this entire tower by ourselves”

Multiple grumps and sighs were heard throughout the day as Steve and Bucky struggled to put up as many decorations as possible.

“Ouff, can’t you put me down a bit gentler?! You can’t just drop me like that!”

“No, stop, wait, that’s not a place I want your hand to be..!”

“Shoot, I forgot that red fluff in the box, can you put me down again?”

Even though it was hilarious to listen to (and equally hilarious to watch according to Clint, who hung out in the vents), it soon became obvious that this wasn’t going anywhere either.

It became even more obvious at dinnertime when the soldiers entered the kitchen, Bucky slightly limping and Steve gripping his right shoulder.

“Can you tell Steve that he’s not very good at listening, that punk needs to start taking instructions” Bucky grumbled.

“Eeh, Bucky, he is right behind you..?” Natasha started.

“Tell Bucky that no one can read his mind, if the jerk wants something he has to say it out loud” Steve said equally grumpy.

“Uum, guys? You’re literally standing right next to each other” Pepper said, but soon gave up mediating as the soldiers refused to as much as look at each other.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As first, it was kind of funny to watch the soldiers argue and talk, though not directly to each other but through Pepper or Bruce. But when it was time for coffee and dessert and the guys still hadn’t so much as shared a look, Tony had had enough.

“That’s it! I’ve had it with the two of you! In the kitchen, NOW. You’re going help me with the coffee.”

The soldiers stood up and followed Tony into the kitchen, heads facing the ground. In the kitchen, Tony went to the coffee machine and then turned to the super soldiers again.

“Were out of coffee, I need you to go into the storage and get some more for me”

When Steve started moving but Bucky stood still, Tony raised his voice.

“ **Both of you.”**

Grumping slightly, Bucky followed Steve into the storage room right next to the kitchen.

The next thing that happened went so quickly, neither of the soldiers had any time to react.

As soon as both of them were inside, Tony pushed the door closed and yelled “Thor, now!!” witch was followed by a loud THUD as the hammer settled just outside the big iron door, making it impossible to open.

The soldiers started to bang on the door, trying every possible way to get it open, with no luck.

Steve was the first one to give up. He took a step into the storage and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. After multiple words that made even Tony blush and some more banging on the door, Bucky joined him on the ground with a deep sigh.

“So I guess we’re forced to talk.” Steve sighed as well.

“Apparently, but about what?” Bucky said.

 _“You know damn well about what”_ Natasha’s voice could be heard outside the door and Bucky grumbled. She may or may not have caught Bucky staring at Steve on multiple occasions…

“Well then” Steve said. “What about?” He had his suspicion, given how many times he’d felt Bucky’s eyes burn a hole in him every time he moved (And possibly did the exact same to him), but decided not to be the first one to give in.

Bucky fiddled a bit with the hem of his grey T-shirt and took a deep breath. He might as well get it out there; he’s obviously not getting out of the storage before it is.

“Uuh, so, well…” Bucky started. “I-might-have-a-teeny-tiny-crush-on-you” he spat out in one breath, not sure if he hoped Steve understood it or not.

Even though he kind of knew what was coming, Steve was still really surprised when Bucky uttered those words. He didn’t know why, maybe it was pure instinct or just what he always had imagined doing, but he simply reached his hands to Bucky’s face and kissed the soldier.

As soon as Bucky caught on, there was a whisper from the vent above.

“Operation Stucky plan Y was a success, I repeat plan Y was a success”


End file.
